


Wish Tree

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: “Miya-san, what do you wish for?”“Huh?”“Just now, what do you wish for?”“Mm, how about you? What do you wish for?”“I wished, the next year, I’ll spend Christmas with my boyfriend, or something like that, that would be nice. How about yours, Miya-san, what do you wish for?”Atsumu stiffened. Took a little time to answered, he looked up to prevent Tobio from seeing his face. He gulped down the lump in his throat, then answered,“I.., I wished to not spending the next Christmas with you?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Wish Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I finally make this hhh

Atsumu tightened his jacket for the last time before get into the train. He searched for his seat and seated himself before made sure that was the right place. He threw his head back on the seat to make him comfortable and closed his eyes. Took a deep breath, he opened his eyes and threw his sight outside the window. It got really cold. Glad he took his mother advice to wore a double jacket. He took a note to bought her something later. He was on the way to Miyagi right now since he decided to spend his day before Christmas with Tobio at his hometown for no particular reasons. He pulled his jacket sleeve up and took a peek at his wristwatch. Almost five in the morning, he wonder whether Tobio was up for running or not. Atsumu wanted to call him but worried if he still asleep and that would bother him. He decided to call him later and forced himself to sleep for another hours since he did not have much time to sleep earlier.

He woke up right after the clockwise shown at nine. Stretched his still stiff body from napping, he took a bottle of mineral water out from his bag. He gulped down the water and took a look at the window. The snow had started to fall. Smile bloom at his face as he enjoyed the view from inside the moving train and imagined how he was going to spend this day with Tobio. He unconsciously started to made a list of things which they will do later. Thinking about those things only made him want to meet Tobio as soon as possible. He hurriedly took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Tobio’s number. The smile still has not left his face yet when Tobio finally answered his call at the third ring.

_“Hello?”_

Tobio voice sounds low and hoarse as if he just woke up, Atsumu noticed. It is not like usual when he would rose and shone at dawn to do his daily work out. He must be tired yesterday, Atsumu thought before cleared his throat and answered,

“Tobio-kun? I am sorry, did i just wake you up?”

_“Oh...Miya-san... It is fine...”_

"i am on the train now, I just want to tell you that i will be there in one hour.”

_“Oh, right... One hour... what time is it now?”_

“Almost at half past nine. Do you want me to go to your place instead?”

_“No, that would be too much for you. I will meet you at the station.”_

“Okay then, see you later.”

_“Be careful on the way here. See you later.”_

_Click._

Just hearing his voice got Atsumu really excited.

Atsumu kicked pebbles under him as he awaited for Tobio to pick him up just like what he had promised earlier. The train has running five minutes ago and the station was quiet. Only some people were there, Atsumu guessed as he watched them walking casually. Some with their family, their little kid was so cute with his very adorable rabbit-shaped coat, then behind them was two persons with liked arms which he assumed as-

“Hey.”

Atsumu felt a hard pat but soft on his back and then he turned around. Tobio was there, in front of him, in his black boots and his grey jeans, covered with big brown coat that reached to his thighs with beige scarf coiled around his neck. His cheeks are tint pink and Atsumu need to hold his sudden urge to put them in his own palms.

“Did you wait too long? I am so so sorry my mom had been buzzing too much about me going out in this weather.”

Atsumu pretended to be annoyed and had his arms crossed on his chest, “I am. Another five minutes and you going to meet an ice shaped in human form than the real human it self,” he narrowed his eyes at him and Tobio saw that. Tobio then laughed and bumped his arms on him, “What can i do? It is not my fault that your home is far away, we could only meet in special circumstance, just like now,” he held up the palms of his hands to Atsumu’s arms and rubbed it, “There, go away cold! Feel better?” He looked Atsumu in the eyes while his hands warming him up and Atsumu bet not even his grandma fireplace would felt this _warm._

“Fine, then. Apologies accepted. But Tobio-kun what do we do about your mother? Is she going to hate me now?” he asked with worried tone that made Tobio chuckled.

Deciding to went along, he reached Atsumu’s arms that still crossed and untangled it, “Just bring her some cake later and she is going to love you more that she loves me. Come on it’s almost noon, we do not have much time left!”

Atsumu casually let him self be dragged away by Tobio without protesting.

Atsumu kept an eye on Tobio as Tobio kept looking seriously at his phone and he took a peek at it. Ah, something about best place to visit in Miyagi? Atsumu snorted.

Tobio still look at his phone when he asked, “What are we going to do? Miya-san, is there something you want to try?” Tobio looked up at him when he receive no answer then Atsumu snatched Tobio’s phone from his hands and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

“I do not need a specific place. Just walk, we will find something interesting nonetheless.”

Tobio just shrugged and took a step a head from him. He saw a knee-high concrete fence and walked at it with his both hands stretched out try to balance his body.

“Be careful, ” Atsumu warned him.

He stayed walked under him without taking his eyes off from him then Tobio jumped down and walked beside him again. When the sunlight hit his face, he closed his eyes.

“Ah, it’s warm.”

Atsumu watched him. How the wind breeze played with his hair, how his eyelids dropped and form a thin line there, how his eyelash touched each others, how his cheeks slowly get it’s original color back, and how his mouth curved into a small smile.

“It’s warm, indeed.”

Everyone who saw them would definitely think Atsumu was the one who lived here. Tobio kept walk slower than him and Atsumu need to keep his pace. Every time he glanced at him, either Tobio had his eyes closed or just look around. Atsumu was busy with his own thought until he felt something plucked at the cuff of his coat.

“Miya-san, look.”

He confusedly turned back to look at Tobio. He rose his eyebrows as he saw Tobio inhaled, them exhaled by his mouth, emitted smoke from his mouth and then giggled.

Atsumu ended up jesting him, “What even was that. You never see your own breath?”

Tobio admonished him with a pout, “You are no jam. Old man.”

“We just one year apart, it’s you who didn’t behave like someone your age.”

Tobio snickered at him and ignored him again. As Atsumu trying to get his attention back, he approached him and he asked, “You already have the tree?”

Tobio dramatically turned at him, “Ah, right! How can i forget about the tree! The delivery man told me that the package was arrive late since it is overload ro something. What do we do about it now? The store is closed at four and i still do not have anything. It is the last time they open!” he had his pleaded guilty eyes on Atsumu and as a kind person Atsumu was, he _understand_.

“No problem, you still can show me your hometown next time. Let’s just buy your decorating stuff and go home.”

Tobio had his eyes twinkled and him smiled at him.

“Why are you so kind?” Tobio casually slipped his arm on him and reminded him, “and don not forget the cake, to bribe my mom,” he gave a lopsided grin and Atsumu smile slipped.

“Noted. Cake to bribe your mom.”

The clock shown at eight when they finally finished diner together with Tobio’s family and they both excused them self to decorate Tobio’s own Christmas tree in his bedroom.

Atsumu took something from their grocery bags earlier and took out something, “Socks.” Atsumu mused, once again upon seeing what stuff Tobio chooses for his Christmas tree.

Tobio snatched the socks away from Astumu’s hand, “Shut up. Sock is a must. There is no Christmas without sock.”

Chuckled, Atsumu drown his hand inside the pack again and took out a small light bulbs, “Yeah, sure. How about this lights bulb? You want to place this bulb on the tree too?”

Tobio was squat in the other side of the tree, only his voice could be heard since he had his body now covered by the tree when he answered, “No, i want to put them on the wall.” Atsumu looked around his room, “Where is the hammer and nails?”

Tobio jerked his head towards him and sent him an apologetic look, “Sorry, i forget to take them with me. Can you ask my father for them?”

Atsumu glared at him for a second before rushed him self out of his room. He heard Tobio screamed _thank you_ as he walked down the stairs.

Tobio finished hanging all of his items on his Christmas tree when Atsumu entered the room with a hammer and nails.

“Oh, i will help.”

The sound of the hammer hitting the nails could be heard all aver the house. Atsumu made sure that the nails would not fell from the walls each four of them and signaling Tobio to place the light bulb on them.

“Put the one with the plug at first.”

Rolled his eyes, Tobio retorted, “Did you really think i do not know that or you just being an ass.”

Laughing, Atsumu smirked, “I do not know, maybe both.”

They both fell silenced as they are trying to put the lights bulb together. Frank Sinatra’s voice singing Let It Snow could be heard from television that Tobio’s parents watched in the living room when they finally finished placing the bulb on the wall. He looked at Atsumu in the eyes which Atsumu replied with smiling fondly.

“Try turning it on,” he suggested.

Tobio nodded his head and insert the plug into the socket.

The rainbow light from the small bulb shone through out his room and Tobio looked at them in awe.

“Whoa, Miya-san, it is beautiful,” he murmured.

“It is,” Atsumu answered, except that he did not look at the lights but at the reflection of them in Tobio’s black hair, his ocean blue eyes that sparkled, and at the smile of the lips that has not left since what Atsumu felt like forever, “It is really beautiful.”

Tobio leaned to him and pulled him closer in front of the lights, “Come here, let’s make a wish.” Tobio put his palms together in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

Atsumu was eyeing him and protested, “Right now? It is not even Christmas yet, what if it is not going to work? What a waste.”

Opened his eyes to squinted at him, while he still had his palms together Tobio answered nonchalantly, “But you re not going to be here tomorrow. Come on just do it. Whether it is going to work or not, we think about that later. It is not up to us anyway,” then he had his eyes shut again.

Atsumu looked at him for the last time before closed his own eyes too. He did not sure what to wished actually but he do not want to disappointing Tobio. He opened his eyes when he felt Tobio moved beside him, then he heard Tobio asked.

“Miya-san, what do you wish for?”

“Huh?”

“Just now, what do you wish for?”

“Mm, how about you? What do you wish for?”

“I wished, the next year, I’ll spend Christmas with my boyfriend, or something like that, that would be nice. How about yours, Miya-san, what do you wish for?”

Atsumu stiffened. Took a little time to answered, he looked up to prevent Tobio from seeing his face. He gulped down the lump in his throat, then answered,

“I.., I wished to not spending the next Christmas with you?”

He saw Tobio scrunched his nose at him and playfully hit his arm, “What was that,” then went out from his room. What he did not see was Atsumu still standing in front of the lights bulb on the wall, staring blankly at them with dry throat that felt like he has not been touched by the water for years.

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk T_T


End file.
